As various electronic equipments have small size and light weight, a photosensitive solder resist capable of forming a fine opening pattern is used in a printed circuit board, a semiconductor package substrate, a flexible circuit substrate, and the like.
In general, the solder resist is required to have properties such as a development property, a high resolution property, an insulation property, solder heat resistance, gold plating resistance, and the like. In addition, when applying the solder resist to the semiconductor package substrate, and the like, in order to assure easiness of processes such as the securing of excellent adhesion with materials for subsequent processes or the securing of releasing property with an epoxy molding compound (EMC) mold, and the like, in performing the processes, a fine surface unevenness is formed on a film type solder resist as needed.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, in order to form the fine surface unevenness, the film type solder resist, for example, a DFSR is formed by a photo-curing process, a heat-curing process, and the like, and then, separate surface treatment processes such as a plasma treatment process, and the like, are performed, or a composition itself for forming the DFSR is changed. However, since the addition of the separate treatment processes such as the plasma treatment process, and the like, or the change of the composition is involved, there are disadvantages in that the entire processes are complicated and are not economical.